Sickening Love
by The Master of All
Summary: Ash, Dawn and Brock meet up after a year of seperation. Will romance bloom amongst them or will Ash be as he always is? Clueless...and Brock, well he's Brock. Chapter 4 and 5 redone .
1. Some Things Never Change

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything but This Fanfic!(:

Enjoy(:

Inspiration: A Pearl-shipping fansite x3

* * *

Dawn pulled the furious Piplup away from an smirking Buneary. Before choas broke out, Buneary and Piplup were having a practice battle when Buneary's Ice Beam tipped the angry Piplup headfirst over the cliff behind the fighting duo, luckily Ash's Starvavia had flown down and got the pequin before it could land on the treacherous rocks below.

"Piplup, stop attacking Buneary", Dawn quickly pulled out a pokéball, "Buneary return".

As Buneary disappeared, Piplup stopped launching attacks but kept murmuring to itself.

"Piplup!", Dawn warned, a frown marring her pretty features.

"Dawn looks like your pokemon could use a lesson on manners", laughed Ash. Suddenly, Turtwig flew from nowhere and started to chew on Ash's head happily.

"Oh yeah, well look at you and _your _well mannered pokemon", huffed Dawn.

"Uh-Oh", Brock said to his Croagunk as he sensed another argument.

"Well at least my pokemon don't fight with each other", replied Ash.

"Ha! At least _my_ pokemon don't chew on MY head, you look really dumb", retorted Dawn.

"Well-", but before Ash could finish his retort, a robotic arm came out and captured a surprised Pikachu and Piplup in it's claws

It's Team Rocket", Yyelled Brock, pointing at the familar shadows looming closer.

"Is that a twerp I hear", began Jessie.

"I hear it loud and clear", replied James.

"We're the best", put in Meowth

"Bringing choas at a breakneck pace", told Jessie.

"Dashing hope putting fear it's place", added James.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet", replied Jessie.

"Jessie".

"James".

"Meowth, that's the name".

"Putting the dogooders in their places, we're Team Rocket in your faces!"

"Bubah", salutated the blue pokémon.

"Team Rocket do you ever give up?", asked Dawn, irritated.

"Perserverence is our middle name little twerp", replied Jessie.

"Croagunk, use PoisonJab on the machine", Brock yelled, the pokemon looked at him blankly, "Please", Brock asked. Suddenly Croagunk ran up to the machine and PoisonJabbed it, the claws loosened and Pikachu and Piplup were able to jump down. Ash and Dawn looked at each other and nodded.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt".

"Piplup, do your thing, BubbleBeam!"

"Wait!", James yelled. Ash, Dawn and their pokémon paused eyes widening in suprise when James pulled Jessie into a heated kiss.

"What the-", Dawn paused, "I thought he was gay".

With that said Pikachu and Piplup launched their attackes

Team Rocket and their machine flew off into the sky.

"We're blasting of again!", yelled the team together.

"Alright", Dawn and Ash said together as they highfived.

"Those guys", Brock shook his head, "I don't know why I get surprised whenever I see them but that was weird, James kissing Jessie and Jessie not hitting him", Brock shook his head again with a sigh.

"Let's go eat, I'm starved", put in Ash.

Brock and Dawn laughed, he was still the same Ash. It's been a couple of years since they had seperated and now they had meant up again. Dawn was now 16, Ash was 17 and Brock was 22. Everyone had grown up as expected but their personalities was still the same.

"Alright, let's go to the PokéCenter, I'll cook some food there", Brock laughed.

He looked at Dawn, who was rolling her eyes at Ash, Brock grinned.

"Yup still same Ash", Brock told her.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean", yelled Ash.

Brock and Dawn laughed.

"Pika, Pika", went Pikachu.


	2. Feelings?

**Don't Own Pokemon!(:**

**Yes, I know your looking for the lemon but JUST WAIT! xD**

**Don't worry, it'll come up ;D**

**Anyways, as always ENJOY!(:**

* * *

~At the PokeCenter~

"Nurse Joy, you're my sun, my sky, your-", Brock was cut off as he was PoisonJabbed by Croagunk, "Nevermind", he said as he was dragged out the door.

Nurse Joy looked at Brock quizzically, then turned her attention to Ash and Dawn.

"Your Pikachu and your Piplup are fine now", she smiled at them and and handed them their Pokemon.

"Thank's Nurse Joy", chrused Dawn and Ash.

"Your very welcome", replied Nurse Joy. Ash and Dawn walked outside.

"So, Brock is exactly the same as before with Nurse Joy, huh, same ol' Brock isn't it", asked Dawn.

"Haha, that's Brock for you", Ash said. Then the two lapsed into a friendly silence as they waited for Brock to get up.

"So, how it'd go after we spilt up", Ash suddenly asked, he suddenly felt self-concious, he felt like he was sitting too close whom he was very close too. It felt...not bad but very nerve wrecking. Ash swallowed. Oblivious to Ash's inner turmoils, Dawn smiled.

"It's great, I won another 5 contests and competed at the Grand Festival and get this", she gave her signature wink, "I won!".

"Well, that's great but I've been doing better then you", he pointed at her, all inner struggles forgotton.

"Oh yeah, well I was like trying to have a moment to myself, jeesh".

"Well, give it up, it's my turn".

"You wanna fight, 'cuz I'll win".

"Bring it on you _girl_".

"Hey, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight".

Brock woke up. He shook his head and smiled.

"Some things never change", Brock laughed.

"Hey!", Dawn and Ash protested. Brock laughed even harder.


	3. Typical

**Okay, I Know This iS Gonna Be SUPER Random But If Anyone Can Think Of A Better Title Let Me Know! I Know, I Know, Yesh I Am VERY Pathetic But Thanks If You Can XD'**

**-The Lemon Won't Start 'Till Like Around Chapter 4! Just A Heads Up!**

**~I Know This is a Cliche But ENJOY!(:**

* * *

~The Next Day~

"Hey guys wait up, I need to fix my hair", Dawn yelled at Brock and Ash. She took off her hat, brushed her hair, fixed it up, pinned up the sides and put her hat on. Ash looked at her.

"You know it _still_ looks the same, Dawn", he told her, rolling his eyes at her.

"You know what, your a _boy_, so you wouldn't understand", Dawn replied. Dawn tripped over a rock and landed on top of Ash, which i turn made Ash fall.

"Hey, watch what your doing", Ash yelped.

"Shut up", Dawn replied. Brock laughed at them, then look at his Pokemon and said, "Let's go this could take awhile", Brock shook his head and walked on ahead, his pokemon trailed behind him, "Sweet sickening teen love", he muttered under his breath

Pikachu and Piplup looked at each other, then glanced at the arguing friends, and finally sighed as they walked off after Brock.

* * *

Dawn and Ash became concious of how they'd had fallen down. Dawn was on top of Ash, one hand was between his legs. Ash's hands were around her chest. They both blushed and jumped up.

"Um, I'm sorry", Dawn stammered.

"Ya, it's okay", Ash said. He really wanted to kiss Dawn, he realized that this was the only chance he had because Brock wasn't around.

"Dawn", She looked up at Ash, "Don't hit me okay".

Before Ash could chicken out (which he was totally going to) he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dawn's. Dawn's eyes widened and she sarted to pull back but Ash tightened his hold on Dawn's waist and she melted into the kiss, her lips opened and Ash stuck his tounge in her mouth and a fercious battle began. Their tounge's clashed, tasting each other, their hands began roam.

Ash's hands went from her wasit to her chest, they slipped beneath her shirt, Dawn gasped, then not wanted to be outdone, her hands slipped from around Ash's neck to the hardening ridge between his legs and then she slipped her hand into his pants and started the same rythamic rubbing that Ash was doing to her chest. Their mouths broke apart then came together, hard kisses they could feel in their gut. Their kiss ended sweet and slow a kiss full of emotion that differed from the battle before.

"So, Ash", Dawn grinned, "Where'd you learn to kiss like that", she panted out.

"Well you know me, always the winner", he scratched his head and grinned, "Let's catch up to Brock".

Dawn nodded, then they ran off to catch up to Brock.

"Hey, Brock where are we going", Ash asked Brock.

"Well, guessing from the direction I'm walking, I'd say Kodak Town", Brock grinned

"Alright, Kodak Town, here I come", Ash pumped his fist into the air.

"And that's where our next contest is!", Dawn smiled, "Come on out guys".

Dawn threw her Pokeballs into the air and out popped Buneary, Mammelswine and Pachrisu.

"Alright guys we have a contest coming soon and you and you are going to be in it", She pointed at Piplup and Pachrisu, "Let's do this guys!". Brock and Ash laughed.

"Well, guys let's pitch our tents, looks like the sun's gonna set soon", Brock said looking up at the sky.

"Alright but let's eat first", Ash yelled, once again pumping his fist.

"Piplup, Pip", went Piplup.

"Pika, Pika", went Pikachu.

"Of course", Brock grinned.

"Croagunk", Croagunk went.


	4. Things Happen

Okay, Guys This Is The Chapter You Have Been Waiting For!

Lemon! (The Perv In Me Was Waiting for it Too o.o)

NOTE: This is my _FIRST_ Lemon... Don't Judge. xD'

Enjoy!(;

* * *

~That Night~

Ash crept out of his tent, he had to see Dawn and...he didn't know he just needed to see her

"Hey Dawn", Ash whispered as he came into her tent.

"Ash. what are you doing here?", Dawn yelped,"I'm trying to get my beauty sleep and you well you obviously need some to", she sniffed at him and brought her covers up around her head.

"Oh, shut up", Ash went.

He pushed her down and climbed on top of her, tossing her cover aside.

"Just what do you think your do-", Dawn was cut off as Ash's lips crashed onto hers.

Dawn gasped when her lower lip was bitten and this was taken adavantage of by Ash (who happened to be suprisingly dominant) he snaked his tongue against Dawn's, coaxing it to respond. Dawn closed her suprised, sleep-hazed eyes and looped her arms around Ash's shoulders as moved her tounge languidly against Ash's in response.

"Mmm", she moaned gently into Ash's mouth.

Ash smiled, her lips were soft, inviting and warm like before and Ash groaned as Dawn's hip began to rock against him.

"S-stop", he begged, he trailed his lips down to her neck, leaving marks as his tounge lazily slid out agsint her skin. His hands slid down her back, tracing down her spine, and she shivered against him.

"M-more", Dawn croaked out and he tugged at Ash's shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

Her lips were doing_ things_ to him—they found their way to his ear, where her hot breath fanned across his face. Her tongue traced down the shell and he shivered, letting out another hissing sigh when her teeth joined them to gently scrape his earlobe.

Ash drew his hands back down to Dawn's spine where he took off her shirt and bra in one fluid motion. With an agonizing slowness, she responded, she moved, grinding against him, breasts against his chest.

Hands tentivilty trailed down, over his dark buds, down his belly button, to his the hem of his pants, Dawn stopped and with a deep breath she took off his pants as her own were pulled off.

She had never looked so beautiful. Redfaced and sweaty strands of her blue hair framed her face. _Breathtaking._

"Dawn your beautiful", he whispered, he let his lips trail down her neck to her breast where he placed tender kisses around her breasts.

Dawn's hands gripped at his hair, her eyes hazy as they the hands on his hair loosened as he dragged his tounge over a pink nipple.

"Mmmfh", Dawn sighed.

"Heh".

"Shut up".

He laved at one breast as his other hand massaged the other, pinching her nipple and making her gasp.

All of a sudden, to quick, Dawn got up, pushing Ash down.

"What are you doing?", Ash complained, He was enjoying his job, thank you very much.

"Shhh", came the mischeivous reply.

Dawn placed her hands on Ash's hips and brought her lips down, placing open-mouth kisses on Ash's leg, grinning as Ash moaned and moved about.

_Just wait._

She trailed her lips up, up and up, untill she was there, breathing heavily over a straining erection. Blowing on it slowly, she smirked. She licked him, long strokes uo and down and around. Ash panted beneath her as the warmth became unbearable. _Heat._

"Dawn, I'm gonna," he gasped, "I'm-Ah!"

He cut off with a animalistic groan, his head whipping back so fast that it had to hurt. Dawn didn't move as the bitter taste overwhelmed her taste buds, but instead continued her movements as Ash rode out his orgasm. She felt, or rather tasted, the squirts stop and attempted to swallow the thick liquid down before she had to taste it more. It really wasn't pleasant.

She pulled back with a slight pop, panting, and wiped the drool from the side of her mouth.

"Wow", Ash panted, "Well, I'll have to thank you".

With an almost feral look that seemed so wrong on Ash's face, he brought his mouth down to her core and smirked. Now it was Dawn, who was a moaning mess beneath his tounge.

He experimently flicked his tounge around, tasting her. Her core tightened around Ash's tounge and he groaned. The things that one motion did to his manhood, he groaned and desperately flicked his tounge around more.

"Nnngh", Dawn wimpered, eyes wolling back into her head at the feeling.

_There._

Flicking, his tounge in the same area, he lifted his head up and gave Dawn a kiss, which she responded to enthusiastically.

"I'm going to do..._it_", Ash told her, searching Dawn's eyes.

She nodded in reponse.

He swiftly entered her.

Everything became a blur of touching and heat and passion: him, Dawn, him against Dawn, grinding against Dawn, kissing Dawn. Inside of Dawn. Needing Dawn. Loving Dawn.

* * *

"So, Dawn what does this mean", Ash asked, his eyes were wide and his arm around Dawn, holding her tightly against him.

Dawn rolled her eyes and kissed him in response.


	5. The End

**Last Chapter Guys!(:**

**Gonna Be Short and NOT Sweet o.o**

~Enjoy(x

* * *

Dawn stood nervously in front of Brock knowing she'd have to tell Brock about her and Ash's relationship because Ash was...Ash, taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to speak.

"Brock...", a nervous voice began cutting off Dawn, Dawn turned towards the voice that rudely cut her off, "Dawn and I are well...boyfriend and girlfriend", Ash finished, he stood there wincing as he waited for Brock to yell at him, hit him, call him dumb or clueless and was suprised when Brock began to laugh.

Dawn and Ash glanced at each other. They had told Brock they were dating, _dating_ and here he was laughing, laughing so hard that he was kneeling on the ground, holding onto his chest like he thought it was going to fall off- or out.

"Ugh, Brock...are you okay?", Dawn asked. Sure Brock was werid, after all he _did_ declare love to every Nurse "Joy" and Officer "Jenny" he saw but _this_...well _this_ was pushing it, pushing all the weridness he had into uncharted territory.

"S-sorry", Brock stammered out, wiping tears off mirth from the sides of his cheek, "It's just you two looked so scared, standing still and telling me you were boyfriend and girlfriend", Brock shot a smirk at Ash, "It was too funny".

"Jerk", Ash muttered.

"What, say that again, Ash, please?", Brock teased, "Anyways I'm not suprised your boyfriend and girlfriend", he chuckled, rolling his eyes at Ash, as if he found the word choice stupid, which it was, "But seriously what took you idiots so long to get together?"

Dawn crossed her arms in front of her, "Excuse me..._idiots?_ Really did you just call me an idiot, this airhead here is the idiot", Dawn pointed a finger at Ash.

Ash nodded in agreement at Dawn's statement then, "Hey! Dawn that's mean!", he scowled at her.

Brock chuckled, "This really is a sweet sickening teen love", Brock turned serious, "Don't have sex on this trip though save it for home", Brock shivered, "I can't stand the thought of my two _young_ friends doing it in their tents".

Ash and Dawn glanced nervously at each other.

"Wait a minute...those noises...that was...y-you", Brock trailed off, horror shown clear on his face.

"Ugh, let's go, we have a contest to go to after all", Ash said as he walked backwards, he then turned and began to run.

"Yeah, let's go!", Dawn chased him, Pikachu holding on to her head; Piplup held tightly in her arms.

Brock ran after them, "This talks' not over yet", he yelled at them.

"Croagunk", the Pokémon went as he trailed behind them calmly, _slowly_.

Yup, it was thier chaotic ever after.

Oh, and Brock...he ended up with Gardenia, who wouldn't shut up about her beloved grass-type pokémon, but Brock well he found it...endearing. Don't question him, he has weird fetishes.

**_Fin._**

* * *

The ending made no sense. I'll have to suck it up though...

xD'


End file.
